Blood Tie
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One Shot - Followed "Cometh the Archer." Translation from " Lien du sang" wrote in march 2016
_**Blood tie**_

Title: Blood Tie

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre: Romance, Drama

Category: K +

Summary: One Shot - Followed "Cometh the Archer." Translation from " Lien du sang" wrote in march 2016

Note: A small entirely improvised fiction. In fact I loved this latest episode, for me it was just perfect (and no matter the reviews I've read, it was MY perfect episode!) I still want to write a little something. Two talk about the unseen in the episode. I regret a single thing, it's the end, I know I still want kisses, but then yeah, a little hug or a kiss and I think this episode was the best of all time! So to kill my frustration (really small compared to what I felt in this episode) I made this little fiction. Well, readers be warned, it's culcul strawberry as we say in french , but I needed tenderness. So let's go tenderness! And yet a huge thank you to the screenwriters of this series, you are really great, even if there are things sometimes I say to myself ... "Hmm, well why not but ..." most of the time I'm still really not disappointed! Thanks thanks thanks.

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not for me and I earn no money for this story. Everything returns to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

He looked at the young woman die before his eyes. He saw her empty eyes turned skyward, her hand that she still had on her throat, blood too. William slowly regained consciousness, the cold froze his face, the drug was no longer effect. Yet his heart was pounding in his chest and he could not take his eyes of Eva Pierce, as if convinced that everything was over once and for all. He did not hear the low moan behind him, Julia whispering his name.

-William, she said gasping for breath as the pain tugged, William, she moaned no standing longer on her legs.

He turned to her almost mechanically and met her gaze. Julia. Julia was alive in front of him. She moaned again and she slipped to the ground exhausted. Strong arms encircled before she hits the snow, William had taken against him, forgetting his broken hand. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply when he took against his chest when they gently touched the ground. Julia shoved her face into the neck of her husband, breathing his scent, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Everything was finished. They were gathered, both in security. She felt pain, so much pain that she wondered how he was still possible for her to be conscious.

-William, she moaned lip.

-I'm here, he replied in her ear tightening his grip, I'm here.

He closed his eyes too, breathing deeply the scent billowing hair of his wife, stroking fingertip her back, before dropping a soft kiss over her ear. Despite the pain, Julia cuddled as much as she could against him. She felt William's heart beat where she laid a hand as her fingers closed over the fabric of her leotard. She needed to be convinced that this nightmare was over, she was in her husband's arms, safe. They stayed a few minutes in silence, both realizing how lucky they were able to hold the other in the arms. And then gently William looked down at Julia who had made heavier against his chest. He saw her wound bleed, her skin to become pale, her breathing slow.

-Julia, Julia, he whispered a little away from him to meet her face by putting his hand under her chin, Julia, he breathed on her lips as she opened her eyes, do not sleep, ou do not have to sleep, he insisted, plunging his eyes into hers.

-I am... in pain.

-I know, we'll get up and go back to Toronto, we'll go home.

Julia gently nodded and he no longer resisted a second before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

-You're alive, he murmured, resting his forehead against hers, and we are together. Julia you're a strong woman and I ask you not to falter, it is important, fight.

She smiled tenderly before stroking fingertips William's cheek.

-Let's go back at home, she said simply.

They rose then together. They returned to the hut a few short minutes to William sufficient to take a coat and gloves. In the doorway, then Julia looked around, the hut where her husband had been a prisoner, this bed, these ties strewn on the floor. She felt her breath catch and it was only when William arrived next to her again she spoke.

-She wanted to kill me, so she could live here with you.

He nodded and before she had time to go, he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

-But she did not know how our love is stronger than everything, he said, plunging his eyes into hers.

Julia smiled at him before looking down at the ground and see the injured hand of her husband. She took it in hers, he heard utter a groan of pain in his turn.

-Dis she hurt you?

-I think it's broken, said William, but for now there are more important, he continued by removing the pan from Julia coat and see the blood stain on her shirt still enlarge a bit, you are weak, then back to Toronto as soon as possible. I want to leave this place.

Again, she nodded slowly. William put his glove with difficulty and arm in arm, he helped Julia to walk to raise horses for. He took the body of Eva and tied it on the second and went up in turn. They exchanged a look and quietly, they set off, without a word, struggling not to faint from pain and fatigue.

* * *

They had done the way up to Toronto in total silence, simply pressed against each other, struggling to stay awake, knowing that the cold was going to have them because of their health status and their fatigue . They had to remain conscious to the hospital. When the carriage stopped at the front door, William finally away from Julia. She looked up at him and he smiled tenderly.

-We arrived, you're going to rest, he whispered.

He kissed her cheek and he descended from the carriage, holding his good hand towards her. She immediately took it and get down with uttering a long moan of pain. Slowly, they walked up the steps and they entered. Julia was escorted to the room she had left the day before, hearing the Doctor complaints. William was taken to another room to be treated for his injured hand, however, he gave a tender look at Julia. He finally noticed at this time how she was dressed, with his clothes, his hat still on her head, her hair disheveled. William's breath hitched when he met her gaze. She was incredibly beautiful and when she smiled, he realized once again how lucky he was to have this wonderful woman in his life. He felt his heart swell with love for her before seeing her disappear into the room, before a nurse takes him by the arm to take him with her.

When William came back into Julia's bedroom, calm had returned. She wore again this hospital gown, she was lying in bed but still awake. The Doctor was with her but she did not seem to listen, she gave all her attention to William who was in the doorway and could not help but smile when he caught her eye.

-Mr Murdoch, gave the Doctor turning to him, I must say that I admire your wife. Never have I seen a person, a woman, as tenacious. Waking from a coma with such an injury and do so much in such a short time. This attitude was quite unconscious simply, it's a miracle she's still alive. She will need to rest now.

-I will watch, William nodded, smiling, thank you Doctor.

He even sent a glance to the couple, seeing William walking around the bed to get close to his wife and take her hand tenderly without leaving her eyes. He shook his head from side to side and he just left the room, leaving them alone. William guide Julia's hand to his face to place a soft kiss without leaving her eyes.

-Your hand is still hurt? Asked the young woman tenderly touching fingertip William's bandages.

-A bit, but it will be alright, do not worry.

-William, Julia whispered, looking down, I like to know why ... why Eva Pierce wanted to kill me and why she kept you prisoner in this cabin?

-This is not the time to ...

-She loved you, Julia tenderly cut, she wanted you and killing me she knew she could.

-Never I would have been hers Julia, William whispered, leaning toward her to stroke her forehead, I love only you. And I will never love any other woman than you. You know it.

Julia nodded, looking down before looking him again.

-William, I need you to take me in your arms, just please do.

-You hurt and the bed are too small ... and we're in the hospital.

Julia did not reply, her gaze plunged into that of her husband, who then smiled at her, not withstanding the charm of his wife.

-Give me a little place Doctor Ogden.

She smiled broadly and in turn she lay down on the end of the bed, under the sheets so that William can join. He simply took off his shoes and a second later, he lay against her. The bed was very narrow and Julia had to lie almost entirely on William's chest so they can have enough space. Yet she let out a moan of pain, but when she felt the hand of William in the small of her back, she smiled again.

-It will be good like this? Whispered it in her ear.

-Yes, it's perfect, she replied, placing her hand on William's chest to feel his heart pounding in his chest.

They stayed a few moments before Julia had deep breath, glancing at the machine that was connected to her brain. She asked what was this machine and the Doctor had only told her that her husband had built to measure brain activity. There were very few trusted in this invention, but Julia could not help feeling proud born in her heart. She knew it, it had worked. She remembered the sound of his voice, she knew that he had told her " _I love you"_ , she knew she was related to him.

-William, she sighed without taking her eyes off the machine, when I was unconscious, you were there is not it? You talked to me.

-Yes I was with you, I told you to hang on, that a child somewhere was going to need a mother like you. That I love you.

Julia then looked up at him to plunge her eyes into his, she came up a little to align her face to his and tenderly stroking his cheek.

-They told me you saved my life.

-You lost a lot of blood and your pulse was so weak, I gave you mine.

-Your blood runs in my veins?

-Yes, I knew we were compatible and I have done everything to save you.

-Even give what is in you, your life source.

-My life, I would have given my life for you.

She did not answer, her eyes still deep in his, in those brown eyes she could see the love, the tenderness he felt for her. William would have done anything to save her, as she did everything to find him.

-William, I felt something strange, she murmured without leaving his eyes, I felt that you were in danger, I remembered Eva and what woke me up .. .she was with you on this bed in this cabin. She kissed you. My heart screamed to me to wake me up to come get you, to save you, I can not explain it was ...

-We are linked Julia, William replied, stroking her back tenderly, I thought of you, I have prayed for you to live and when she tried to turn me away from you I prayed even harder.

-When you were on that bed, is she ... she wanted you and ...

-She wanted me to make her a child, William finished seeing the breath of Julia cut before leaving her eyes, but nothing has happened. I fought for it does not happen. She ... kissed me several times, he said in a dry voice that choked in his throat, she lay on me ... she touched me. I made her think I wanted the same and that it second when I had occasion I pushed her, it is at that moment that she broke my hand. But even if I could not escape, she walked away.

Once finished his story he looked up Julia to see tears running down her cheeks. He wiped his fingertips.

-I would not let her do Julia, for nothing in the world.

-Why all psychopaths you know kiss you? She said, smiling. I understand you're very attractive but they could stop do not you think?

They exchanged glances and Julia laughed softly, he did the same before leaning a little more towards her to stroke her nose with his and speak again on her lips.

-You have to believe I'm irresistible. But know that nobody ever gives me the pleasure I feel when it is you who kisses me. I forget everything else.

-Well then, Julia whispered on his lips before encircling his neck with her hands, it is time for me to make you forget what happened and Eva Pierce kisses.

It passed a second before Julia placed her lips against William. They had exchanged no kiss since Sunday morning, since they had found in bed to recover from the long minutes of passion they had shared, they no longer had felt that feeling of well-being and wholeness since William had left Julia out of bed to open the door of the suite. At that moment they felt the passion they had shared that morning reborn. As their tongues danced sensually, Julia groaned, but it was by no means a moan of pain, but a moan of pleasure. She felt alive again, feeling William squeeze tightly against him as his fingers danced on her back, while his tongue showed more enterprising. It was only when their breath ran out that they finally parted, against heart, putting their foreheads against each other to come to their senses.

-William, Julia sighed softly, I know that Sunday morning we were not supposed to be there, that it may be my fault if we had not already left.

-It was not your fault, it's nobody's fault.

-If I had not asked you to stay with me, you would have gone to the church and I would left too.

-I was happy that morning, before all this happened. And I refuse to live in fear of it happening again. Eva died Julia. And there was only her to blame for her madness. So when you get out of this hospital, we will have another morning like this. I will watch you sleeping, I'll wake you dearly and you will ask me to not stop, you will let me undress you and I will make love to you again and again.

She smiled and kissed him in turn a long time before they parted a little.

-Do you really think I will make a good mother? Julia asked suddenly.

-I have not the slightest doubt, I always knew and I had proof with Roland.

-But what if...

-Julia, William tenderly cut by placing his finger on her lips, now it is time for you to rest. We still have time to talk of this later But you need to sleep. Sleep, I'm here, I watch over you.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss his lips again.

-I love you Inspector Murdoch, she said before putting her head on the chest of William again and close her eyes to sleep finally calm of being in the arms of the man she loved.

 **END**


End file.
